Hessletife/Tribal Stage
Timeline Tribal Stage Prehistoric Times Stone age 45000 BS to 5000 FS Copper age 5000 FS to 10000 FS Bronze age 10000 FS to 12000 FS Tribes Ocean Tribe: First tribe to appear on the surface of Lynarra, lived underwater most of the time Reef Tribe: One of the first few tribes, can live on the shoreline, and in shallow water and other moist places Swamp Tribe: Another early tribe, built mud homes and hunted animals such as Gonells (green lizardlike animals) and Teffeltons (Chicken like animals) Jungle Tribe: A tribe with small members, isolated and hunt mainly birds including the Teffelton Desert Tribe: A tribe with very fierce hunters. They hunt a bird called the Archeopixal and a few rat like animals like the Felf River Tribe: A tribe that settled near the river and fish there, they hunt a fish called Ralmenel Forest Tribe: A tribe that use the forest for their food and hunt deer like animals called Vevikelks and hunt berries called Dreckaberries Grassland Tribe: A very tall tribe, they hunted Teffeltons and Vivikelks, first to invent farming Mountain Tribe: A tribe that hunts elk like animals called Bretuves, and they first invented animal transportation Cave Tribe: A tribe that lives in the caves. Mostly gather gather Dreckaberries but will also hunt Vivikelks Highland Tribe: A extreme tribe that lives on the eastern cliffs, hunt Archeopixals and a few fish such as Kefihal Setting On the largest continent's (called Fiirudda) nearby sea called the Driyub Sea, and the Werit Bay. Also an island called Zedifar. Prehistoric Times The Ocean Tribe was dominant, they were just getting the first breaths of air. This is about the Ocean Tribe mostly, although there will be much more next time in the Stone Age, like religion. Hunting The Ocean Tribe were the fastest swimmers, but the slowest runners. They usually chased fish like the Ralmenel and Grutib in a chasing manner, and eventually would catch the astonished fish and slash it. Sometimes a small group would corner it into a patch of seaweed, and then slash it with their sharp claws to kill the fish, the Ralmenal did not have any scales, however the Grutib did have scales that peeled off of the fins in order to make themselves look much larger. The group of three or four then swam it back to the nest, which was a patch of large seaweed. They would then cut the fish which was actually pretty large, and share with older, younger and weak Hessletifes. Housing The Ocean Tribe would take a very large patch of seaweed and patch it down onto the sea floor. They would then send the fastest Hessletifes out to take out more seaweed for the top of the nest. The stronger Hessletifes would be gathering rocks that would hold the nest down. Then the extra seaweed would be installed around the nest into ceilings and extra rooms. Then there wold be some cleanup and beautification such as taking out seaweed that won't stick and adding seashells, with looked like this: " TT ". When it was time to exit the current home they would bust open the ceiling and leave the shelter. Gathering The Ocean Tribe also gathered food to eat, they didn't just hunt. They used the type of seaweed called Fretiba for building, since it was thicker. The type of seaweed called Wrett was easier to chew and easier to cut of the bottom, which poisonous to the Hessletifes. They also sometimes took a red berry like plant that grew underwater called a Zenig. The Zenig was rare, but healthy, and also very easy to chew. Domestication of Verifers The Verifer was a smart carnivorous swimming amphibian. They used to attack the Hessletifes, but since they domesticated the Verifer, they have acted friendly. They are important in pack hunting. They don't have very strong jaws, but are fast swimmers. When pack hunting, Verifers would swim in front of a fish, scaring it, causing to turn around right into the waiting Hessletifes, which would slash the fish. They are also very loyal, and pay attention. They live about 24 years (about 21 years Earth time). Stone Age In this age, other tribes broke off from the Ocean Tribe and went to more continental land, instead living in seaweed underwater. These include the Reef, Swamp, Jungle, Forest, Desert and River Tribes. They started to be civilized, and lived in quaint little villages in various homes. Start of Calendar. (Before sapience -> First sapience -> Civilization sapience -> Interstellar sapience Around 5,000 years before the end of the stone age it became F.S. Nesting & Buildings Date: At 0 F.S. The Reef Tribe had homes that were like Beaver dams. The would use the sturdy branches of Heogi Trees and the hides of Gonells. Then would stack the tree braches on the shoreline and they would end in the water. There would be an entrance in a front and the back. The Swamp Tribe has a base of Heogi Trees which were slathered with mud and reeds. There was one entrance in the front of the hut, and the inside was decorated with leaves, ferns and roots. There would be a hole in the top of the hut in hot months, and that would be covered up when it got cold. The Jungle Tribe typically lived in the tree branches of the tall and sturdy Reckka Trees. The Tribal Members would go collecting large leaves of a plant called a Serin. They would then use sap from trees to stick them together into a sphere which would be perched on a branch. The Forest Tribe took a base of two trees, typically Reckka, although some war huts used Heogi, a more light tree, instead. They would then prop up branches and then cover them will sticks. They would then hollow out a door, and after that they would place leaves on top. The Desert Tribe built cliff dwellings. Their homes looks a lot like a rock on stilts. They would carve out a soft rock called a Quernnen and then use the rare trees on the landscape to help support the rock's weight. Then they would carve entrances in the bottom and front, and slip a carved ladder down the bottom. The River Tribe built dwellings were there were three poles that were in the river. Then a deck and a dome like house were placed on top of the stilts. A ladder was installed in between two of the poles, and then an entrance was cut out near the ladder. Stone Tools 500 F.S. About 500 (600 Earth Years) Deffs later, the Desert Tribe found out how to carve and use Stone Tools, while at the same the time the Reef Tribe found out about Coral Tools, and the Ocean Tribe caught on a very short time later. Within 100 (120 Earth Years) Deffs, all tribes were carving Stone Tools, mainly using them for a new task called Irrigation. The Tribes were also very peaceful with each other and did not use the new invention for weapons to attack each other. The Stone tools would be only used for three tasks, plowing which came to sight rather recently after the invention of these Stone tools. They also used them for Irrigation, and would drag the moor thick tools around the Flood Plains, which would then Irrigate the land, making more food. This further advanced plowing, and farming was just coming to light. The final thing was furniture, and the tribes would use animal fur, tree sap, and stone together to make actually soft furniture items, but were typically only used in the main hut, although there was also usually one or two pieces in an ordinary Hessletife's house. Discovery of Fire 725 F.S. One day, A Desert Tribe Citizen was experimenting with two sticks, which are made out of the same flaming organic matter as the ones on Earth, scratched them together, and they created a spark. The Citizens did it again and is flamed. This was the beginning of fire. Like the Stone tools, Fire was not used for weapons, but instead used for the coming Religion, and for ridding the terrain of trees or bushes, the Jungle Tribe however did not adopt fire, because knocking down the trees would not do anything except destroy their homes. They continued to only their now-made-of a substance about 4/5 the hardness of Diamond called Ferond, instead of Quernnen. They could now hack away at the things they did not want much faster, so they didn't want or need fire very much. Irrigation 835 F.S. Early Irrigation had started centuries earlier. This was the more modern concept of Irrigation. Except for the Ocean Tribe, each tribe irrigated by attaching a hard rock onto a stick, usually Heogi wood, or a plow driven by one Vivikelk, and then moved across the land leaving a trail of water behind them. They start at a river and the water leaked into the paths. Typically 5 or 6 Hessletifes would work at a time. When plows was being used instead of by hand, the work went faster. Vivikelks ended up being domesticated around 850 F.S. The water was also very clean and they planted Dreckaberries, Jakberries, and Utigs, which were all of the most popular fruit crops on Lynarra at the stone age. Bretuveback Riding 1300 F.S. The Bretuve was used in sports mainly unlike the Vivikelk, even though it mostly genetically close to it, the Vivikelk was used agriculturally. The Bretuve was lighter also, and smaller ones could not pull the largest plows. Overall, Bretuves are not as good at plowing at the stronger Vivikelk is. Anyway, Hessletifes enjoy "Bretuveback Riding" a lot and do it in celebration for finishing a large field along with a feast. This happens about 10 times every year per tribe. Meanwhile in the Ocean Tribe they were planting seaweed and shore crops with the Verifer. The Bretuves have come a long way also and are still used in games today. Shortly after the domestication of Bretuve, the Grassland Tribe broke off from the Forest Tribe along with the Mountain tribe breaking off from the River tribe. Mountain and Grassland Tribes 1325 F.S. The Mountain Tribe carved out ice and made a base for their homes and then found trees to make walls. Then they put a lot of animal fur, usually Vivikelk, on top of their dwelling to keep them warm. They hunted Vivikelk for food and also farmed it. The Grassland Tribe made grass dwelling out of the thick and barely bendable grass Tatr and used Heogi tree sap to glue them together. They also had a wooden base in the dwelling. They ate Teffeltons, Farfalletons, Voqutons, and generally any type of animal in the -ton category (short legs, body faces upward but is not quite upward, can have wings) Language 2000 F.S. At this time the tribes developed a certain language instead of using short calls, and gestures. Each had their own. The language to complex to post here but I might do it at the con-language wiki if I ever get enough time to. Bow and Canoe 2500 F.S. The River Tribe is thought to have first invented the canoe, they had a short wooden main that you could easily hop into and then had long oars. The bark used for the canoe was almost always Reckka wood. Also, the knife was invented within stone tools and that is what was used to peel of the hard bark of Reckka trees. Eventually the tribes became more skilled at making canoes and they became longer and the tipped less. The Bow came around 5 Deffs later, (around 4 Years) and used a type of cord on Heogi wood, developed like a Bow is today. The Arrow was made of Reckka and was long. Eventually the canoe work was divided into two jobs, which were bowmen and oarmen. Also, this made it even easier to catch fish. Religion 2800 F.S. Tribes began developing beliefs on how the world exists, the first of these being the River Tribe's Spirota, the belief that one of them (no gender) created the universe, and that the Blue Giant (not the Red Dwarf or Lynarra the planet) is the center of the universe as it seems to be moving slower than the Red Dwarf so Lynarra must be orbiting it (they were wrong). The one of them was called Hehetif, a relation of the word to Hessletife. Hehetif created Togo who made animal life while Hehetif made plant life. Togo made North and South, too and shaped Lynarra to what it is today. The Forest, Grassland, River, Mountain and Cave tribes primarily believe the same thing. Except Mountain and Cave reverse Hehetif and Togo in creating Animals and Plants and other differences between all tribes. The Desert Tribe mostly believe Togo and Hehetif were destined partners and creating the base, like stars and planets and then created Yauri who made life. The Highland Tribe believe Yauri created Togo. To top it all off, the Reef and Ocean Tribe believe Togo made all that is on this planet and then Hehetif mad everything else. The other tribes made their own religions, mostly based off Spirota. Because of religious differences, the Highland Tribe broke off of the Desert Tribe and the Cave Tribe broke off of the Mountain Tribe. The Swamp Tribe and Jungle Tribes have two of their own similar religions. They believe Togo was first and made all of the stars and planets. Then Hehetif, who was also first, created Plant Life and "Yauri" who made animal life and put the Andromeda galaxy in the sky (The Arelbie system is in Andromeda). But Hehetif holds the balance of light and dark, east and west, etc. like yin and yang today. However, Religious wars would be coming in the Copper Age. List of Religions The gods Hehetif, Togo and sometimes Yauri are the most common gods. Ocean Tribe: The god Togo created Lynarra alone in space, and also made animal life and plant life. Hehetif, his sister, created everything else that ever existed. Reef Tribe: The god Togo created Lynarra, Verner and Arient (stars) and made Lynarra a plant haven. Hehetif, his sister, created animal life and everything else that ever existed. Swamp Tribe: The god Togo was originally the lone god. Togo created all of the stars and planets, including a barren Lynarra. Hehetif came into existence during this time and created Plant Life and also holds the balance of east and west, top and bottom, etc. and Hehetif created Yauri who made all the animals and added the night sky so the Hessletifes can see what Togo created also. Jungle Tribe: The gods Togo and Hehetif were the first gods. Togo created everything in the universe except life, including a barren Lynarra. Then Hehetif created Plant Life and also holds the balance of east and west, top and bottom, etc. and Hehetif created Yauri who made all the animals and added the night sky so the Hessletifes can see what Togo created also. Desert Tribe: The gods Togo and Hehetif worked together to create everything that exists in the whole universe, excluding life. Yauri, another god, created all of the life in the universe. River Tribe: The god Hehetif was the first, and created the Blue Giant Verner first. Lynarra is orbiting the almighty god's first creation. Hehetif later made everything else in the universe except Togo who worked with Hehetif to create life. Hehetif created plants and vice versa. Togo made north and south, etc. Forest Tribe: The god Hehetif was the first, and created the Red Dwarf Arient first. Lynarra however is orbiting the bright Blue Giant Verner. Hehetif later made everything else in the universe except Togo who worked with Hehetif to complete Lynarra. Hehetif created all life. Togo created north and south, etc. Grassland Tribe: The god Hehetif was the first, and created all that the Hessletifes can view in the night sky. Hehetif later made everything else in the universe except Togo who worked with Hehetif to create life. Hehetif created plants and vice versa. Togo made north and south, etc. Mountain Tribe: The god Hehetif was the first, and created Lynarra first. Then she/he created created the stars. Hehetif later made everything else in the universe except Togo who worked with Hehetif to create life. Hehetif created animals and vice versa. They both created north and south, etc. Cave Tribe: The god Togo was the first, and created Lynarra first. Then she/he created the Red Dwarf and Blue Giant. Togo later made everything else in the universe except Hehetif who worked with Togo to created life. Togo created plants and vice versa. The both created north and south, etc. Highland Tribe: The gods Togo and Hehetif worked together to create life and the planets, and the Red Dwarf and Blue Giant. Yauri, another god, created everything else in the universe. Diet At 3000 F.S. The Diet of Vivikelks, Bruteves, Gonells, Teffeltons, Farfelletons, Voqutons and Gighib for meat was main in all tribes. Another bird was the Archeopixel. The fish are Kefihel, Ralmenel, and Rottayi. They also ate Dreckkaberries, Jakberries, and Utigs for fruit. They ate Merquwsas, Grottobi, Oitodors, and Lakekis for vegetables. They also combined the into Teffelton stock or Vivikelk stock. The Gighib and -ton animals (except Teffelton) were somewhat like today's deer, moose, etc. Teffelton and Archeopixel were like chickens. Gonells are like lizards but taste like vegetables and flesh mainly, they taste like what they eat. Copper Age 5000 F.S. By the Copper Age, things like weaving and copper tools and weapons had started. Much more plants and animals were domesticated during the Copper Age. Nesting At 6000 F.S. Ocean Tribe: The Ocean Tribe is still only ending their Stone Age now, they are a bit more primitive but will catch up after the Iron Age. They would find a large patch of seaweed and use that a base. Then they would use kelp fibers and strong seaweed to make the higher walls roof. Then they would have a kelp tube sticking out to the water surface for fresh air. The few windows are actually made of a type of seaweed which is pale red. Reef Tribe: The Reef Tribe made their dwellings on land now but they were buildings docks. They used Heogi trees to make a dome with no top which was filled in with hides, typically Gonell. There would be an entrance made of wood with a hide on top of it. Windows are just left empty. Swamp Tribe: Slabs from Heogi trees are lined up against Reckka trees and then slathered with mud and resin so they will stick together. Animal skins are used for the door which is carved out from the Heogi slabs. Jungle Tribe: Used the sturdy and tough leaves from a plant called Serin in a dome on top of a Reckka tree branch. The leaves are stuck together with sap. They also use vine for a stronger base. Forest Tribe: Took a base of two trees, typically Reckka, although some war huts used Heogi, a more light tree, instead. They would then prop up branches and then cover them with sticks stuck together with resin. They would then hollow out a door, and after that they would place animal skins on top. Desert Tribe: Built cliff dwellings. Their homes looks a lot like a rock on stilts. They would carve out a dwelling of Quernnen with very hard rock called Ferond and then use the rare trees on the landscape to help support the rock's weight. Then they would carve entrances in the bottom and front, and slip a carved ladder down the bottom. River Tribe: Built dwellings were there were three poles that were in the river. Then a deck and a dome like house were placed on top of the stilts. A ladder was installed in between two of the poles, and then an entrance was cut out near the ladder. Grassland Tribe: Made grass dwellings out of the thick and barely bendable grass Tatr and used Heogi tree sap to glue them together. They also had a wooden base in the dwelling. Mountain Tribe: Carved out ice and made a base for their homes and then found trees to make walls. Then they put a lot of animal fur, usually Vivikelk, on top of their dwelling to keep them warm. Cave Tribe: Their cave dwellings were basically caves. They used Vivikelk animal skin as an entrance. Highland Tribe: Built rock dwellings kind of like the Desert Tribe. They carved out a large Quernnen with Ferond and balanced it with tree bark. Then they would simply hang an animal skin on the entrance. By the way I just drew a picture of a Copper age Ocean Tribe Dwelling but sadly I don't have a scanner so I can't add it. Sorry. Category:Era